If they fall
by X.ScOrPiOn.X
Summary: The Realationship between two human must stay superficial. Because if they fall for each other, they will make immeasurable damage. Pein x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

_The Realationship between two human must stay superficial._

_Because if they fall for each other, they will make immeasurable damage._

_Leo Lehmann, Quartett by Claudia._

Chapter I. Moments

There exist moments, in which you are not able to tell who's the victim, and whos the assassin.

Like it had been with Naruto, who was always weaker than the Uchiha, it was obvious.

Untill Kyuubis Power came into the fights, it was the time when Naruto had the command, it was obvious.

Then, there was again a change because of Orochimarus seal - the Uzumaki was obviously the underdog.

How will it be in a few years?

Sakura never could tell who the stronger boy was, it seemed like it dependet on natures mood who would win, it never was a clear line between them or something like that.

(Maybe when they just came from the academy, because back then it was clearly Sasuke, but well...)

Just one thing was sure, after the fights she would have to take care of the mess.

Okay, the medic wouldn't call it this way, she liked them both, but sometimes it was just depressing, or she thought she would go insane.

But anyhow, she had just to heal Naruto, since Sasuke went like a dog to the snake.

Well, if the pink haired girl was honest, the 17 year old was glad to have to deal with just one of this idiots, the wounds where always hard to heal, internal and serious.

A smile crept slowly over her features as she remembered her blond haired friend. Without Kyuubis healing abilitys, the ozean blue eyed boy would be dead a few times already.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment, and let her hand ran through soft pink locks as she came back to the roots of her thoughts, while a mute sight escaped her rose lips.

Everybody in Konoha celebrated the day, when the Leader of the Akatsuki was captured. Jiraiya nearly lost his life in this task, she could tell because Sakura had to heal him there on the battlefield, terrible wounds, and lots of death were there all over, a moment it just scared her almost out of her mind.

So much Ninjas had been there and fought, alone against one man.

Hundret? Thousend? Million? It was frightening to see so much power just in one body.

And the 17 year old wasn't sure if he had shown his ability to them, the girl doubted it because the male Sannin once told her and Tsunade that the Akatsuki Leader had a blood limit, but she hadnt seen him using anything like this – but why should he hold back?

Anyhow, the Leader of the Akatsuki was seriously injured befor the battle even began, that's what shocked her the most about the whole situation.

Half of the Ninjas in whole Konoha ( and there were much Suna Ninjas there too) died during this one _fucking_ battle and the enemy was barely injured during this task (just the wounds he had had before where terrible).

This wouldnt have been a problem if he would have been executed as soon as he came to Konoha... but wasn't it insane to think, that Konoha could controll the orange haired man now?

Just because they 'captured' him?

Emerald sleepy eyes glanced at the door, before the woman deeply inhaled, and few seconds later, exhaled.

Tsunade Shishou called her, it was 3:24 in the morning, and asked her to come. Now.

For the Haruno a hard task, because of the hard hospital work till midnight, she never got enough sleep for her body, and she fought with half Konoha against the Akatsuki Leader just 2 days ago and needet to recover, as Sakura knocked at the door and a serious "Come in" allowed the teen to enter.

The big door opened noisely and the pink haired lady walked into the room, wondering what was wrong.

And she wanted a very, very good excuse for killing her sleeping time.

_** Or I'll destroy every alcoholic store in Konoha and every bottle wich would be imported will dissappear... this is the right punishment for Tsunade, SHANARRO!!! **_

_Sounds good..._

_** HELL YEAH! **_

But when the young medic looked at her Sensei, she knew it was something serious because the Hokage didn't looked often that worried.

"Tsunade Shishou? What's wrong?" her voice was quiet but strong and cut clearly through the uneasy silence.

After a few more moments, in which the older woman sighed, the blond took a deep breath and looked up at her pupil when she answered.

"Well… I will talk to you directly. Since we always had been a peacfull country, and everybody treated the Hokage with respect, we didn't need a prison or something like that. Neither do we have rooms with high security and… well how shall I say it.

Since Ikibi is in Suna to intorrigate (?) a mass murder we cant even threat him like I wished we could, because we just don't know how to. He is guardet 24 hours a day from the best ANBU I have.

He hadnt done anything now, like attacking the ANBU or trying to escape. But he didn't answer any question or ate any food, hell this guy even refused to drink water. To come to the point, I want you to force him to eat and to drink. With your medical skills you know how to do it, but I don't have neither the nerve nor the time to do this.

Sakura this is a S-Class 'mission' and you will get free from everything else and I will pay you fair enough.

You are not allowed to refuse this mission."

The blonde woman looked right into smaragd eyes which stared back in blank disbelieve.

Everyone in Konoha knew what Sakura thought of having the head of the Akatsuki here, when the rest of them is still free and she wasn't convinced (überzeugt?) that this Country was really strong enough to hold the Leader down… when he really wants to break free. (But the last part isnt known by anyone, or she would be a 'traitor')

"Hokage – Sama, you mean that I have to spend my whole day, for time unknown, with the Leader of the Organisation named Akatsuki which members are only S-Class criminals and surely try hard to get him back? "

"Yeah. And you should watch, for your own good, that his Chakra levels remind low, and don't worry, there will be two ANBU with you all the time."

"Two? TWO ANBU WHEN PEIN TOOK HALF OF OUR NINJAS DOWN IN A CRITICAL STATE? Tsunade… argh!"

Green eyes shut tight , Sakura couldn't believe what she heard. How careless was her Shishou?

Did the blond woman really think that two ANBU would be any hindrance for this man? Killer? Murderer? Fucking S-Class criminal?

"Don't forget with whom you speak, Haruno. I decidet this way, and you will do this. From now till unknown."

Hazel brown eyes closed, as the door opened again and an ANBU waved Sakura to come, which, with a loud sigh, the teen obediently did.

Sakura shut the door, much more louder than it could have been.

It was 4:32 right now as she stared at the white mask from the higher Ranked Person.

With the cloves on her hands, she always wore them, the young lady rubbed her tempels to sooth the headache she felt, as she glanced past the Konoha man, but saw nothing.

"He's with my Partner now, we cant take him around through the town like he would be a vistior." The ANBU explained, and she just nodded.

"Okay, then take me to him…" she gulped slightly.

Sakura trained since she was 13, really hard, and was often faced with death and cruelsome things. She never showed fear, neither had she feared an enemy since she trained with her Shishou.

Death is something natural. And even if she felt pain before, it has to end one day.

But now, no, since the day she saw him fight… her spine started to shiver whenever she thought of this man.

But Sakura would be damned if she'd show this anyone.

_** HELL YEAH, YOUR GONNA BEAT THEM! SHANARRO! **_

_Thanks inner._

"Sure." Was the only thing he said anymore, he just waved again to mention that she should follow, and jumped out of the next window.

A cold breeze blew through her hair and let her body shiver slightly, (that's what she told herself) as Sakura asked the adult if she could get some things from her home.

He stared a moment back and Sakura nearly slipped off of the rooftop, when she heard him say:"You don't need to get some things, because we will stay in your home. For now."

Wow. Life is just fucking adorable. What had she done wrong? What?

_** Maybe thats the punishment for letting your parents die? **_

_Hey, shouldnt you stay on my side?_

_** You asked... **_

_Thanks a bunch, asshole. _

_** You'r welcome Idiot. **_

After this nice conversation, the Haruno run straight to her home with the ANBU and climbed through a open window. (she didn't know why she should bother to open the door)

The pink haired girl closed her eyes for a moment as she switched the light on in the living room/kitchen she had.

"…Okay and when am I allowed to sleep? I think youll get a guard swtich but whats with me?"

"Make him eat or/and drink something and you can sleep. We don't need you often, but you should be there emideatly when we need your skills. That's all."

Sakura nodded again, asking herself where the ANBU and the Leader of the Akatsuki (she didn't want to call his name…was to personal) were in the moment because she had only her bedroom and the bathroom, and she couldn't see anyone in the living roomig kitchen.

The ANBU with the mask of a bird guided her into her own bedroom, didn't even knocked at the door.

(Well his partner would already know because of the Chakra, if the Leader sensed it, she didn't know)

And there, on her little bedside table two for her unknown men, played chess. Yosh, why cant she just die from a heart attacke?

"The medic is here-" "Yeah and I have a name you know?" Fuck. She instinctly opened her mouth. But hey, everyone would be pissed if you'd be called 'medic'!

Obviously was the bird ANBU not very happy about her shout either, but he grunted a nodd.

"Here the medic with the name Sakura Haruno is here."

_Wow, so much enthusiasmic!_

_** We should kick his ass for this. **_

_Hey calm down, he wants to be cool infront of his friend and the leader. _

_** Fuck this shit. **_

_You really are in a very good mood, arent you?_

_** Argh, leave me alone and see how you can stay alive, outer. Wish ya luck! **_

_Thanks a lot..._

"Hey…" the girl said into the silence witch greeted her.

No response. Really, what could she wish more for?

"Okay, seems like im stuck with mute people, but can you open your mouth to answer if you want tee to drink?"

Was she such an rude asshole without her noticing, or did she just hide her fear beneath this harsh words?

She really didnt want to know.

The Anbu behind her snorted but negated, while the other one nodded a 'One for me please' (he was nice! Woot!) and the third answered with the muteness of her room.

Well, no answer is an answer, especially for her and so she went out to flee from then, into the kitchen.

The three men where now in her bedroom… wow Ino would be so envious!

(Well if she knew _who_ they were then maybe not, but who cares)

When Sakura stood in front of her machine, she thought about the male human in this Apartment.

The one with the bird mask had darkbrown hair, a very deep voice and he was very tall. The importantest thing of all was that he wasn't nice, he was rude.

Then the other ANBU he got the mask of a wolfe. (She thought that that's the reason he was so friendly, it was to trick her but this could be paranoia too)

Anyhow, he had black hair in a low ponytail and reached barely his shoulders, the man was (in the moment) nice.

And then the last person… well she obviousli did everything not to look at him so she don't know how he looked exactly. But the bright orange hair caught her emerald eyes from the first moment.

And since she saw him in battle, she knew about his eyes in the color like molden quicksliver with the circles in them.

A sigh escaped her pale lips, she was exhausted and drained, as the machine the tee cooked.

The short beep told the 17 year old to take the cups and fill in the thee. Three at all, for her, the wolfy, and the Killer.

On a tablett she placed the cups, sugar and milk since she don't know what they would like, and entered, bacause the door wasn't fully closed, easily her room.

They two hadnt finished their game yet, but wolfy took the tee with a small 'thank you', she could hear the smile on his lips. As she bend down to make it easier for the Akatsuki to take the cup, he didn't even spare a glance.

"Hey, I really don't care if you don't talk but youd do me a favor if you just drink this damned tee. I don't want to force you, got it?"

_** Well... good way to make friends! Or to hide your fear... **_

_Oh, just shut it, I thought you'd be gone!_

That was when he looked at Sakura, with this dead eyes. She wanted to run away, scream the hell out of her body or just cover underneath a blanken but didn't do one of this. Cold and frozen smaragds stared just back without a sign of fear or hesitation. After a while, what seemed like an enterny, she told him that she didn't poisened it, with an annoyed sigh like she told a five year old that she would just wash his teddy bear and not throw it away. But afterwards he faced her full and said in an emotionlessvoice:"Prove it."

Frist, she was stunned. That he said anything, and that what he said. "How shall I prove it if I could have the antidote?" it came without thinking out of her mouth, and she cursed inwardly just a second after her bubbling. She could have him made it drink without using Charka! Damn…damn her tounge! Sakura bit down her lower lip without noticing and faced the ringed eyes one more, but the man had turned away, his body vibrated…Sakuras mout fell nearly open, he laughed?!

_** Why shouldnt he? After all Pein is just a human too... **_

_Point. _

_Wait, did you call him 'Pein'?_

"Eh… just take the cup and drink it." The girl mumbled with a slight red tinting her cheeks as she put the cup on the lilte table, stood up and went to her bed. (She left the sugar by the men, she didn't wanted this sweet unhealthy thing to kill the taste of the good tee) and leaned her back at the wall, three pair of eyes watching every move.

The Chuunin ignored it and drank peacefully the hot liquid while she hoped that the Akatsuki drank something.

When she cracked an eye open, she was very glad that he did and fell without knowing after this satisfaction, asleep.

"…She really fell asleep, did she?"

"Yeah… seems so."  
"…"

"But hey, Tsunade - Sama is sometimes a monster. I heard that Mrs. Haruno is the real head of the Hospital, and has to do all the work and the Hokage gets all the praise."

"Rumors don't have to be true, you know?"

"…Your really dislike her, don't you?"

"…"

"Wolfy? Birdy?" she called out with a soft smooth voice, but neither of them gave a reply.

A breath, she didnt know she had hold, came out of her lungs and she closed her eyes for a moment while she threw the bedsheet to the side and got up.

She had recognised it before the fight against Konoha, but she had to be sure if she was right what cost its price.

Because it wasnt that easy, to create such a strong Sleeping Jutsu und use it so good that two ANBU members fell for it and farce them to sleep a long time.

And she didnt count the Akatsuki Leader now, she doubted but hoped that he fell for it too.

She cracked the door open, and enterd the living room where the couch lay and the Killer on it, he seemed to sleep.

Green eyes got serouis as she gulped a few times, and went a little bit trembeling to the Kirigakure missing Ninja, kneeled down and pushed soft the sheets aside, the pinkett let her equipment next to her on the sofa.

_So, get a hold on yourself! You already saw many men, and everything what they have because of operations or examinations! So stop beeing so nervous and concentrate! A little bit nervousety is allowed because he's a killer but nothing more!_

_** Aww, dont be too hard to yourself sweety, i can understand you! Such a nice body,i would shiver too!**_

_**And dont come with this Murder shit, every Ninja is a Killer, even you murdered already. **_

_...Go away..._

Sakura decided to start finally, so she coud force her inner away, she put her soft hands on either of his sides and shoved the t-shirt higher, his abdomen came inot view -

_** Kya! Nice six-pack! And this navel piercing... 100 percent positive : HAWT! **_

when she lifted him up a little, to free his back, she pushed the clothing up to his collarbone.

_** OH MY GOD, he even has piercing on his nipples, thats SO sexy! **_

_DAMNIT JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH, I WANT TO WORK!_

_** Pff... as if you dont think that he's hot... **_

Sometimes, just sometimes, she hated her inner.

And like she expected, the thing her inner simply ignored, his well formed body was coverd with wounds.

Okay, there were just two, but this two were serious.

A hole, as big as a fist, which was just a little bit healed so he wont die, and a scar from his left shoulder to his right hipbone ruined the perfect picture of the, expect the piercing, scareless body.

_Does Tsunade think that she could controll hin when she just doesnt heal this wound? Doesnt she believe me? I told her he got this wound before the battle against Konoha! ...Whatever. I am a medic, and i cant just sit and watch him through the day when hes injured like this._

Without a second thought, she placed one hand on his warm skin, the other hand next to her first, and green chakra appeared glowing and she started to take care of the hole, Sakura healed his organs and because the Akatsuki didnt get any medical care, she had to take care of the festering.

The worse thing, the 17 year old had to reopen his wound, because the lazy medic who 'healed' his wound, didnt thought of rebilding the vital organs fully, or the wall from the tummy which keeps the organs inside. They would pop out after a while, yeah such work is just adorable.

_But i shouldnt heal everything right now, this would be way too obvouis._

After 5 minutes Sakura decided that she did enough by this wound (The vital organs where completely healed and the tummy wall was nearly closed), and faced the scar. When she cleaned the dry blood off of his body, she caressed the scar from his shoulder to his hipbone, followed with her fingertips the wound, up and down, her Chakra healing the flesh step after step.

_I think i can give him painkiller for the whole day, it wont hurt_

The teen thought, she pressed down a little harder while she ran above his tense skin... the soft moan she heared from the deaph of his throat made her freeze in her movings.

Was he awake?

Silence was heard, Pein didnt do anything.

_**Shit this was hot...**_

_What? No that was because of the pain - _

_**You silly know exactly that you gave him painkiller bevore you even started to heal him! **_

With a slight pink on her cheeks, Sakura stroke again over his skin, but not above the wound but from his right shoulder over his chest downward over his sixpack to his hipbone - she earned the same result as before, just a little louder than before, the girl immediately took her hand back, stood hastily and shakily up and stumbled a few feets backwards.

What in all seven hells hell was she doing?

_**You FINALLY start to enjoy life! **_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I have to dress him ... ... ... _

_**YAY!**_

Sakuras luck, that all three men really were asleep while she _healed_ Pein...

_Flashback no Jutsu! _

Something soft stroke against his chest, but he felt dizzy and wasnt able to open his eyes, the fact that the touch felt just too good to make it stop maybe helped him to remind his tired eyes closed. What if he opened his greyish eyes, the soft warm thing would go away? So why should he make it obvious that he was awake?...If he was awake, the Akatsuki wasnt sure... maybe this was just a good dream, yeah, who would dare to touch him? Would be brave enough? Or strong enough so he wouldn recognise?

This time the soft thing pressed harder onto his body, it was like fire dancing on the skin, and bevor he could controll himself, a deep vibrating sound came up from the depths of his throat, and like he had feared, the touch was gone.

A few moments later, which seemed like an eternity the soft feeling came back, but this time it went from his neck above his Chest slowly over his abdomen till it reached his hipbone again, but even more tense, so that in his alf awake, half sleeping state hje neither wanted, nor could hold his moan back, and sadly the feeling was gone again.

After some time, when nothing came anymore, he drifted, dissapointed, back in deep slumber, never knowing what really happened this night.

_**oOooOooOooOooOo**_

Does a own word exist for 'tummy wall?' I wasnt able to find a translation... i'd be glad if someone would tell me.

Anyhow, please read and review...

_**oOooOooOooOooOo**_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Realationship between two human must stay superficial._

_Because if they fall for each other, they will make immeasurable damage._

_Leo Lehmann, Quartett by Claudia._

Chapter II.

A muffled yawn escaped her lips as she streched herself in a cat-like manner, eyes tight shut and her hair messed up, even if it was just shoulder lengh long.

Today she had off, that was one of the things in her mind, she could make an easy day, with some books, training and she could go to bed anytime she want.

And now she wanted everything but not to stand up.

Bad thing, this was just too good to be true, and see there, it wasnt true. Wounderful.

oOo

"Finally waking up? Took you long enough."

"Ouh, just go away Sai, dont you see im trying to sleep?!"

"...Im not Sai, you know?"

"Wah...? Oh no..."

Sakura groaned in her pillow, which she pressed hard against her face. She completely forgot about the two ANBU in her house and... well the Leader.

Now, fully awake, she straightened up, recognised herself fully clothed, and rubbed her eyes a moment.

"Okay, just give me a second, i'll make breakfast, 'kay?"

oOo

If the two masked men hadnt had the masks on, she could have seen the disbelievable stare they gave her, as she walked, with a few pieces clothes over her shoulder, into the bathroom.

"Breakfast?"

"Seems so."

"Why would she make breakfast for us?"

"I dont know. Tsunade didnt told her to do this."

The ANBU spoke so fast and quiet that no normal human, neither a shinobi would have heard them, as they just stand there, waiting for the female to finish her toilet and watched over their captive.

oOo

Some drops fell on the floor when she stepped out and saw three men staring at her, she pretendet not to care, and made way to the kitchen.

"Eh... do you have any favors? I mean wishes what i shall prepare for you?" huffled to them, while she tiptoed to get muesli from the top of her closet as she felt someone behind her, and a cloved hand reached up to get her beloved muesli down.

"I would prefer pancakes."

_...No...no... do NOT laugh... no..._

"Indeed."

_...Oh my gawd, MUST NOT LAUGH!! That's more worse then Ramen!!! …Naruto…_

_oOo_

"Oh, okay, and you, Sir?" Since both ANBU wanted Pan.. Panca... Pancakes... she had to ask _HIM _what he wanted... but like she thought, the guy just stared at her and didnt say anything.

Sakura started to grin. Well, if he says nothing she would make him pancakes too. With extra sugar. Ha, take this, Akatsuki!

oOo

Like she promised herself, it was ... well nearly 60 sugar and the 40 were: flour, milk, butter and so on.

The Akatsuki sat on the couch, the two ANBU on chairs (Funny, isnt it? He's the captive but is threaten better then themselves...) when she placed the plates with food in front of them. An embaressed 'Thank you' a cheery 'This looks really good' and silence thanked her as she poured milk into her muesli and sat on her lone kitchen chair to watch them.

And just like Sakura had thought, Pein didnt start eating, he just stared holes through her body, or to say it exactly in her eyes. He seemed, since Sakura knew how to read the hints of emotions from a damn ice -cube – man, irritation. And he seemed to think that she was the reason for whatever bothered hi- oh holy shit no… had he recognised?

_**Why shouldn't he? After all he got painkiller, and if he examined his wounds when he woke up, before the ANBU and when he saw that both ANBU were asleep at the same time it is a little bit obvious, right?**_

_Why havent you told me that before!_

Ouw, no need to shriek, and it just came now into my mind… 

Maybe you think it was just a stare wich was going through her, when someone is mind-absently, but he seemed like he was direktly looking at her, whenever he could into her eyes.

The two emeralds were closed as she chewed her bit, far too long but she couldnt stand his gaze anymore, hoping that it was something different, like that he found her long lost, extra sharp needle there or something like this.

Really good to know it is just 9: 34 in the morning, and the second day that HEs here, really.

Sakura decided that she would eat in peace and then care about this, this... guy.

Her green eyes focused on her bowl, and she had to imagine that it was ramen. Naruto… this man, here in her room, was the reason why Naruto was so far away, why Naruto had to fight against Itachi Uchiha, this fucking killer was the reason why her blond haired friend was in danger, nearly all the time. Her scared fists clenched without her recognising together as a tsunami of longing to see the hyperactive blue eyed friend, washed over her mind and new hate filled her heart as she stared into her muesli bowl.

He would pay, for what he had done to Naruto, but right now she wasn't able to do anything. Just keep smiling, just keep strong and cut out your emotions!

oOo

"Okay, first, stop staring daggers at me, and second, start to eat, third, you need to drink, and fourth do what i say in this food area!" she stated nervy, hands on her hips and slight glaring at the man in front of her.

She knew she shouldnt enrage him. Sakura really knew better than underestimate him but maybe, when she did as if she would believe that he was weak and under her controll, she could force him to eat... don't try to find logic in these sentence thought.

Because he could have fled every second, just killed them and fled. But he didnt. So why not playing along the game? More logical!

If the cherry blossem haired girl was honest, she thought right after this sentence she would be dead. Or at least unconscious but mercury eyes stared back into smaragds, not angry or mad. It was much worse.

Emotionless.

So fucking emotionless like Sasukes black orbs, who didnt care about anything. When she saw Sasuke the first time after he went to Orochimaru, he had the same eyes. Dead, not even cold, because even coldness is an emotion. But there was just blank uncaring nothing.

Sakura had to lower her head, pink bangs shielded her from the sight of three adults, as she mentally drowned a little bit deeper inside. She choked on nothing as she got herself together.

Sakura concentrated on her work, which meant to make him eat something so she looked up, copying his dead eyes. She had have been in a phrase like this. She know how she had to do to be like this again as dark green eyes faced grey ones.

"I dont want to fight with you, just eat." she said, cold and without any emotion betraying her words as she stood up.

She glanced a last time at him, before she turned around to wash the dishes, and was very glad that she had tunred her back to them.

Had Pein just smiled... satisfied?

_**Hey, be happy at least he eats now!**_

_Why cant the ANBU just __**force**__ him?_

_**...Maybe they tried already? Dunno...**_

oOoOoOoOoOo

"NO, IN NO WAY, NO FREAKING WAY! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! Tsunade Shishou! PLEASE!"

A very, desperate Sakura slammed her fists into the wooden table, and even without any use of her Chakra it sheddert into thousend of pieces.

Dead silence followed, a vane popped on the Hokages forhead.

oOo

The teen was sorry, for the table and she hadnt made it break because she wanted to crash the wood, but she was fucking angry.

She, and the two ANBU, Wolfy and Birdy had watched over the Akatsuki Leader for over a month now. Just a month… not even, it was the 3 week and Monday – and what was her Sensei telling her?

Sakura, should, absolutely alone, watch over this mass murder.

Because he had no attempts to break free and hadnt killed anyone yet - YET!

And just because she was out of money, she needed much ANBU to get the cash back, and she needed Wolfy and Birdy.

No way!

oOo

"Tsunade!" she screamed desperately.

"I really disliked it that you underestimated the Leader of the Akatsuki that much, just one medic and two ANBU for the security, but I shut my mouth because you are the Hokage, but this is just INSANE!

Even if we three didn't had a slight chance of winning, maybe one could have run away and warned someone, but with this you really get whole Konoha in danger!"

oOo

She was well, ehrm aware that told person was in the same room, with Wolfy and Birdy but she didn't care at the Moment. Damnit was her Shishou that dumb?

As Sakura wanted to go on, she suddenly felt pain at her cheek, Sakuras head flew to the side.

It was silence. Absolute silence.

The Chuunin reached up for her cheek, on her black gloves she saw the shining red liquid.

Nobody could see her face, she hid it with her hair.

Everyone knew that Tsunade was like Sakuras second mother, and she's like the blonds child and even when they quarreld, they never… never ever had this happened before.

And now, it seems that her cheekbone was broken, and from a ring of the Hokages hand, the flesh was torn apart too.

Emerald eyes closed themselfes. Ouch. This fucking hurt.

_**She really did it…**_

_Yeah… I wont cry, right._

_**You wont. Let me help you.**_

_O-okay…_

A soft chuckle was heard.

"Pf, you really are a shitting Hokage, dear Tsunade. You love you Country, that's what you say. You want to protect us is what you lie."

Pinkett hair swirled through the air, as Sakura lay her head in the back and started to laugh, all eyes lay with unbeliev on her.

After this, she stared or glared, direct in hazelnut brown eyes.

„Sakura?" the blone stated in disbelieve.

Emerald eyes shone slightly as she asked something.

"Which one?"

oOo

When nobody answered, the inner Sakura continued.

"That's just the way I really think of it, you betray your own village because of this man, you knew from the beginning he was too strong to let him stay alive. Nearly half Konoha died during the battle because we sent all Ninjas and even with the help of Suna and dozen of medics we nearly lost.

And I told you before, even if you don't believe it, " she pointed angryliy at Pein, "he was, befor the battle started, badly injured. Shall I repeat it? B-A-D-L-Y! But all you do is to underestimate him because you 'beat' him. Like hell."

oOo

Slowly but surely, true outer Sakura was it too much, she would get killed if she would say anything more, and fought against her inner – she won, faithfully.

oOo

Pein watched her every movement, but the strangest thing was the changing of her eyes. Naturally they where like a smaragdgreen, a deep dark one.

But now they shone bright like poison, her skin was even whiter than normal her whole character changed.

The worst thing was that was she said… she was absolutely right.

A smirk, from nobody seen because of Sakura who had all attention, crept over his features. She knew exactly that she had no chance against him, even with this two sorry excuses of ANBU.

He had underestimated her, but now the puzzle about her was a lillte bit clearer now.

She did as if she thought she had Power over him, so he had to act like she wanted – as an example she forced him so to eat or drink, or his façade of beeing weak would have cracked.

She knew it all the time… maybe that's the reason why the girl was always polite and nice… her nervous being when this idiotic ANBU left her alone with him, 'cause they wanted to smoke together was clear now. She did as if she believed she was in Controll, to make him stay alive, but she never forced him to do anything else.

Interesting teen.

Shizophren, intelligent, inhuman strenght and excellent medical skills, wasted on Konoha. It was really sad but whatever. He wanted to enjoy the show a little more, its not often that he got so much compliments. (His smirk got even more bigger… just 2 or 3 centimetres but hey!)

One more thing, he was amazed that she found out that he was injured before the fight started.

He had a hole in his stomache, as big as a fist and a slash across his chest… everyone thought it had been from the battle (even when his coat hadnt had a scratch there…)

The cherry blossom must have sensed it, and he asked what much more she know, but couldn't say because SHE would be the one executed then.

Moment... had she healed his wounds? The most importantest things had been done by the Hokage, but there had been a big hole in his body anyhow and the scar across his chest hadnt got any care. But since he lived with this girl, the wounds hat healed incredibly fast and the pain had been gone...

Could it be that... his assumption was approved now.

oOo

Greyish eyes stared heavily on her back, as she started to tremble.

_Damn it, inner do you really want to die, right now?_

_**Fuck this bitch, she is just plain stupid!**_

_Don't talk about her like that! Don't dare!_

_**I am right!**_

_EVEN IF, AND I AGREE THIS IS STUPID BUT SHE IS LIKE A MOTHER TO US AND WHEN YOU SAY ANYTHING MORE WE WILL DIE! GOT IT NOW?_

oOo

Her inner fight stressed Sakura very hard, as the normal started to win.

After a few more moments silent her head went up again. (she had it down like during the fight with ino)

The eyes, wich had been so happy some years back, hold now sadness emptyness and regrett.

The 17 yeah old knew what she had to do, she didn't want but she had to.

First: go down to your knees.

Second: place your hands infront of your body, lay your head between them and touch the earth with the forehead.

Third: beg respectfull for forgiveness

It was… so…humilating.

"Sakura… what the hell was that about?"

She didnt give a reply.

"…You will take care of the Leader of the Akatsuki all alone as a punishement, not for a week like it was about to be, but so long till you tell me what has gotten into you. You are dismissed."

oOo

"Do… you want something special to eat?" her voice war low and soft, but not of kindness, but of exhaustion.

When she got home with Pein, only a bracelett 'forcing' him to stay in a radius of 5 metres, she trained. The teen just went out on a trainig fiel, and shattered everything what crossed her path.

She shouldn't have done this, now she was absolutely defendless against him but had the pinkett ever had a chance?

No.

She was stunned when he started to, well he just smashed the rocks wich would have had hit him, (she hadnt thought of this at the moment) but he did it so gracefull it had looked like dancing and fighting at the same time, Sakura egve him soon after a Kunai to reflect the items.

But Sakura caught this when she already trained 3 hours without controlling her Chakra well. She led too much Chakra in her hands, they burned, but she didn't care. As soon as she was out of Chakra, her anger flew away too.

It was late afternoon, when the sun was already settleing, when a hand placed itself on her from exhaustion shaking shoulder.

"Let's go" he had said low, and she followed him without a second thought.

When she was able to think again, she stood in front of her apartment, as she put a hand against the door, and let Chakra flow into it, it was the only way to open the door, no key would help.

She did this, since she had the ANBU in her house, also with her windows, it was a way safer this way.

And now, she stood in the kitchen, with the Akatsuki Leader behind her and asked what she should cook him. Hell was she a servant? But Sakura by herself offered, so… bad luck.

Pein anyhow, (since they lived a while together now, she could call him Pein.. he never complained.)didn't answer (as always, or better most of the times. He was a watcher.

But today was no day he could do that it pissed her off, so she decided angrily to cencel the dinner today, and went sat down on her chouch.

If he was hungry he could ate a banana or an apple, she wanted to look after her hands, Sakura sometimes overdid it.

Like today… it was really not her lucky day.

Loads of blisters covered her petite hands, and new cuts from the stone let them bled heavily.

The worst thing, she needed new gloves…

oOo

A sigh escaped her lips, as she stood up and went into the bath to get bandages.

"Why don't you just heal them?"

Wow… he's able to speak?!

"Why wasting energy in something not worth it?"  
"Tse… you're a medic and don't even take care of your own body." He said in a tone she hadn heard before, something like mocking?

Before she knew it, he was standing right behind her, his arms around her body, as he got hold of her right hand.

With his right he hold her by the wrist, and with the left hand he started to heal her damaged skin.

In disbelieve she stared at his work, not thinking about the situation she was in.

"You can heal?"

"Just the basics but better than nothing." He answered, damn today he was talking a lot.

She just nodded in agreement, and watched him doing her left hand too.

He took a step back, when he was finished, the muscular arm let her wrist go, as she turned around.

oOo

"Ehm… thank you." She stated, not knowing what to say, but he already had turned around and sat down on the little sofa, where he had placed the chess.

In the black ANBU shirt, it covered his chest but Peins shoulders where bare, and the black pants he looked really like a mafia boss or something like this.

The piercings didn't help either…

_**But damn, hes fucking hot.**_

_Woaw inner, keep your thoughts shut…hes Akatsuki._

_**I know but he never ever will know, so leave me my fun! And even you have to say hes hawt**_

_**Compared to the Ninjas you had to heal over the years, was just one of them half so sexy as him?**_

_Do you want a honest answer?_

_**Yosh! …Uh, oh that's Leeish…**_

_Well than you wont get an answer. And yes it was._

_**HA, I WON!**_

She didnt recognised that she stared at him the whole time, with an thoughtfull expression… and he stared back.

When she recognised Sakura got a slight shade of pink on her cheeks, and went to the other side, where the kitchen was, to take an apple, the teen wanted to get away with the excuse she was tired and wanted to sleep.

But when he asked her to play chess, her mind changed. It was always very interesting to play chess with him, she had just won 3 times and this had been plain luck.

So the pinkett girl sat across of this quicksilver shining eyes on a little chair and they started to play.

oOo

"Could it be that you have a second self?" he asked as if it would be the weather.

"I don't know why I should tell you" was her answer, and she was honest.

"Maybe because I could easily force you?" his face remained emotionless, well he had a sligh thoughtfull expression because he had to move his figueres.

"Well you could, " she confessed with uneasyness, "but why should you? I mean not the 'defensless woman' way, I mean where does your interest come from? It would be more intelligent of you would ask me question about Konoha, the Kyuubi vessel Naruto – I think your quite aware that we two were teammates, or something like this." She said and took a bite from her apple, not knowing why she could talk so peacefull about this theme.

"Yeah but why should I ask if I already know everything I want to?"

She gulped, glad that she had food in her mouth, so he didn't know it was half of fear.

"Is that the reason you let yourself get caught?"

"I so don't know what you are talking about" he told the girl in a sarcasmic tone, she had to grimace.

"What if Tsunade Shishou wouldn't have been that … _nice._" She asked.

"What if Ibiki would have been here, he would have intorrigate you, and really …" she couldn't speak further when she thought of this.

She had often, very often, had to heal the victims from Ibiki, it was horrible.

Sometimes the green eyed teen had asked herself if this bleeding pulp was a human or just bleeding meat or something like this.

oOo

As she glanced at him, and wanted to excuse her 'black out' a deadly cold shiver rept slowly down her spine.

He was smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Realationship between two human must stay superficial._

_Because if they fall for each other, they will make immeasurable damage._

_Leo Lehmann, Quartett by Claudia._

Chapter III.

The rest of the afternoon remained silent, they didn't spoke after his.. his… _smile _anymore because Sakura wasn't able to get something out of her throat because of her thoughts.

oOo

Ibiki, should have come back before a week right now, but he messaged the Hokage that it would take a while longer, because they got another killer which the man should 'Take care' and she allowed it after she got a high amount of money from suna.

And now, the girl with the shoulder long, rosé hair was damn sure that it was Akatsukis doing, that Ibiki had to stay longer there.

The thought of vomiting was suddenly so welcoming for her…

Bad thing she just ate an apple, and was to lazy to get out of her bed right now.

Pein slept on the sofa next door, the two arranged the two sleepstations both to the wand, so they could sleep in different rooms.

She stared at the black ceiling when she thought what could have happened to Ibiki, how far the Akatsuki can plan and what the hell Pein is doing here. 

Maybe he's waiting for a good chance to kidnapp Naruto, (she was so glad that the Kyuubi vessel was on a long mission) or to destroy Konoha, maybe an Attack from the Rain Country, since this is offical his secret Kingdom, (for her anyways, because she often went to Kirigakure and in Lokals they often praised their god… Pein) they wanted to take over her hometown maybe?

Thousend of thoughts crossed her mind as she curled up to a little ball in her bed. It was killing her from the inside, not to know what he was planning, what on his insane mind was.

Even if she had nothing pricefull here, Kakashi, Naruto and Shishou, (but Kakashi wasn't here like Naruto, he did every mission he could get to forget about Sasuke or Rin and Obito, and hardly had any time for her- Tsunade just proved Sakura that she didn't trust her. That was a great hit in the stomache. And Naruto she hadnt seen him for 3 Years now.) were really important to her.

But anyhow, it was after all her hometown, she lived here 17 years now and the land was her land.

She had work and a life here, she didn't want to loose this, never want to loose it.

After another hour of thinking, Sakura decidet that she wasn't able to sleep now, and swang her legs out of the bed, when she reminded herself of the bound.

The silver bracelet hung on her wrist, only the Hokage could brake the seal… the teen didn't know if she should be glad or frightened by this fact, and it would let him feel pain if he is further away than this 5 foots and she didn't wanted to cause him more wounds, or much worse, to wake him p abdn aybe start a conversation..

The girl was glad that her Apartment wasn't very huge, because she wanted something to drink, and then just watch the moon, what she always did when she needed time let her brain get rest.

As quiet as she possibly could opened the green eyed Chuunin the light door.

One step.

No sound.

Second step.

No sound.

…

Moment. NO sound?

oOo

The pinket missed a breath as she recognised that Pein wasn't there anymore… no breathing, no rustling from bedsheets, hell nothing!

The panic inside her calming, got the woman dressed in comfy clothes and closed her eyes to scann the area for his Chakra.

She always gave him a little bit poison in pills, so his Chakra was working on this liquid and the level would remind low, but she had always been able to sense him. 

Nothing.

Fuck… the girl, knowing that he wasn't in her Apartment anymore, searched for a broken window, but found out that he had used the same way, as she did to open the door. Chakra. He had paid attention to how she'd made it and had done it on his own. Damn Genius.

_Ha. Ha. Ha. __Very good Tsunade, this seal really works!_

_**Damn it he can be everywhere! Why did he flee tonight?**_

_I don__'__t think this is the first time he broke the seal, if he would wanted to flee he could be gone for ages._

_**But what in all seven hells keeps him here than? Or is he really that weak?**_

_Idiot, he just proved this point wrong… and how shall I know what he wants?_

…

The woman flew out of her room, and jumped on the rooftop, as she stared in the darkness of the night. The bad thing, she didn't know him, so she couldn't imagine where he could be, because it just doesn't made any sense.

Sakura ran to the end of the roof, and let her body fell into the black, grabbed a balkon and swung herself further.

Pink hairs swirled in the darkness, when she thought that she should tell the Hokage whats going on, or better that he fled.

Maybe then he would get better secured…

The girl took out her mobile phone and dialed the number. Bad luck, the girl had never chance to press the 'phone' button.

oOo

Blonde hair was splattered above the table, as a shaking hand grapped a sake bottle and led it to a babbling mouth. This was because the things wich had happened… the fight against the akatsuki Leader and the lost of so many lives, and now… it seems that the other Countries, which includes the Mizukage, the Raikage, and the Tsuchikage wanted to take advantage of the bad situation and start a war together against Konoha – if Suna would join her, then against Suna too.

And the Hokage didn't even thought about the little different villages, which would be immediately under one of the enemys control, because of terror.

This was the only reason why she let the Akatsuki Leader alive, in hope that he would help them. Then, that he was strong, hed showed her with the fight. 

This was, also, the only reason why she left her beloved daughter like student alone with this mass murder, she needed every Genin, Jounin, Chuunin, ANBU or whatever who could fight to do highly payed mission – the woman had to be ready for a fight, which included that she needed money. Shuriken or Kunais arent made of nothing.

The damn thing was, if she'd tell Sakura whats going on, she'd immediately would take every mission till the girl would collapse, then flee out of the hospital and would take extra missions, and tsunade would suddenly find more money in her portmone she'd had before. Wouldn't be the first time her little not-real-daughter would do this for her and the village. And Tsunade liked the pink haired girl far too much to let Sakura do this to herself. Even if she would be the 'bad' one in Sakuras eyes now… it was saver with Pein than on the suicid Missions, the medic would take.

Then even if nobody else seemed to notice, even if the silver eyed man was dangerous, he really hadnt done anything dangerous… and like the Haruno had said, he could have done anything he wanted – two ANBU werent enough-, and it seemed he had a reason to be so… well, peaceful?

Anyhow, Pein seemed more interested in Sakura than to kill her and the green eyed teen was a good medical ninja too, if he hurt her and wants to leave her, dying, she could easily recover.

Her painted lips partend, to let a heavy sigh escape. Sure, in reality it was not possible to accord which way was the saver one because both were just plain insane but … when it would came to the worst, which means that first, the war, wich would be a world war, would break out, Pein wouldn't help Konoha, and Suna would change to the enemy… the green eyed girl had better chances to live with the Akatsuki then to stay alive here in Konoha. Because the strongest one, who Sakuras was definetly part of, would be killed first, and the oink haired teen was too kind hearted to use bad tricks, or even expect one. 

And with the nuke nins, she would be free at least. 

But oh well, this was just pure speculation, every thing of her thoughts, maybe the signs of a coming war were just imagination, she could execute pein and destroy the rest of Akatsuki while after while, and Suna would become a strong good friendly nation for Konoha. 

…

well, she was allowed to dream, wasn't she?

Tsunade drank the 40th or 50th bottle, she couldn't tell when suddenly someone knocked at her door. A angry 'stay away' would have made everyone leave the Hokage in peace, but he wasn't a normal everyone.

oOo

Kakashi Hatake went in, with a blonde ozean blue eye colored boy next to him.

"Tsunade baa-chan how are you?!" called this blue eyed boy out, and got hit with a empty Sake bottle in the middle of the head.

"Ouch!" called the Ninja out, but laughed during this task, muted when he saw Tsunade not looking angry but sad. Kakashi eyed her with worry even when he thought to know the reason, it wasn't such a hard task to recognise, everyone is talking about it and nervous.

"Tsunade ?" the sun kissed younger male asked.

"Whats wrong?"

The blond let her head hit soft the repaired table as she sighed loud.

She couldn't tell Naruto that the Leader of the Akatsuki was here, in town, neither could she tell this Hatake Kakashi, they both thought that she killed Pein right after he was caught, like the rest of the world but Konoha.

oOo

This guy was just way too powerful for killing. She'd just needed to convince him that he should work for Konoha, the whole Akatsuki ( new idea!) with Konoha and since he was the Leader… the Sannin hoped that Ibiki would come back soon, but when she wanted to hold the peace between Suna and her, then she needed to be nice and comforting wich inculded to 'borrow' them her intorrigator as long as they needed. 

"Im just tired" mumbled the blonde to the two intruders as she hugged a sake bottle thightly, head still laying on the desk. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but dragged the younger man out of the room. 

Kakashi smiled as he told him:" Well, just leave her alone, the work as a Hokage is really stressing, try to sleep now and tomorrow we come again."when they were outside the tower.

Blue eyes pouted slightly as Naruto nodded and started to head towards his home, both not knowing about a special person who watched them with slight amusement.

_Way too easy…_ and then the figure was away.

The silver haired Jounin turned around and looked suspicious through the darkness, but soon after decided that nothing was here and flipped out the 'Icha Icha Paradise' to finally read this volume to an end, he had waied long enough.

This night he wouldn't fall asleep.

oOo

The Hokage had been to drunken, to think about the danger when Sakura would meet Naruto… or better, when Naruto would met with Pein because of Sakura.

oOo

Suddenly the pink haired medic felt a chakra behind her back, too late to avoid any attack – as if the person was mocking her – as Sakura just spunned around when she faced emptyness.

But there was someone, I swear!, the medic thought desperatly and scanned the area for a moment and saw… nothing. Just as expected. There wasn't anyone, she must be stressed and a little bit paranoia was here too she just imagined that there had been someone. A sigh escaped her pale lips as she looked down into her hand and wanted to finally call Tsunade. Her body froze as she saw that the handy was gone, and after a second she started to run. Someone, and she really doubted that it would be Pein, was playing a sickening game with her. No enemy with this skill would just take her _handy_ and go away with it. Every right minded enemy would have killer or at least knocked her out.

And a Ninja which such high ability wouldn't be that idiotic. Right?

Sakura whirled around while she was jumping threw the air as her body landed soft on her feets, eyes shining angered. She had no time for things like this, she had to search for a special, S-classed criminal who was by the way no different person than the leader of the Akatsuki by himself.

A kunai shot through the air which the medic easily dogded, and flung it immediately backwards, when Sakura felt the Chakra signatur flicker just 2 feets right beside her.

A smirk covered her mouth. Since she let herself be 'forced' away from the village, she was now on a trainingsground, which she could damage as far as she liked to, and hell Sakura would take andventage of that. She had to dogde and duck all the time in the city, but now the pink haired teen crushed a chakra filled fist into the ground, and her enemy fell onto the ground, crushed from the stones which burst out of the earth, but the unkown person pushed Chakra into his feets and even if one of his legs was chrashed he jumped out of the way. Damnit, he hadnt thought that such a weaky girl could do something like this. Even if he was really fast… if your not prepared you get easily caught. 

Angry at himself he darted forwards again at this silly girl and wanted to finish her finally off – he should have done this when he had the chance, but NO he had to play with her and was now obviously losing. Pushing this thoughts aside, he took out a small bottle. While he kept running, he senses irritading with showing his chakra and hiding it, he opened the bottle and wetted a little towel with it – anasthetic – so she wouldn't be hard to kidnap.

His eyes focused on the girl, waiting for an opening, which he got after some time. Always watch your back kiddo, he thought as he grabber her arm and pulled the towel infront of her face.

He never saw the smirk on her lips as Sakura grabbed him by the arm and easily broke the wrist of him, the scream of pain was like music in her ears as she turned around and kicked him with her knee in the middle of his stomache, as easy as she could with all her anger. She wanted him to suffer.

This was obviously just a normal Ninja who could run fast. No fighting experience, no special skills. Mabe he thought she would be a nice girl to rape or some shit like this, Sakura thought, so he really deserved this kind of treating! Her eyes gleemed, in the moment totally forgotten about Pein or anyone else as she aimed a punsh into his jaw, and heard the bone breaking, no splittering but it wasn't enough, Sakura beatened him up to a bloody pulp. She didn't know how he really deserved it… at as underdog of Orochimaru. 

"Such a waste of time…" Sakura muttered when she looked in disgust at the man infront of her shoes, grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him down to the Tower, till she hadnt found her handy, and she needed back up because of Pein… and the persons who watched her fighting this looser, obviously had her handy and really thought that she hadnt revognised them. 

Oh, this is the reason why you had hold back so much! You don't want them to know how strong your really are before you fight them, right?

Yes. But we need to hurry, I don't want them to be gone when I can beat them. Damn stalkers… or who du you think they are?

_**I really don't know sweety…**_

_I wonder if I even want to know who they are…_

oOo

The pink haired medic stood infront of the Hokage tower, she entered with her spare key and walked past the reception, up to Tsunades office. Sakura already had a plan how she could inform the Kage that she was in danger and needed help. While the girl was walking, she hid her chakra well, and let herself look drained and exhausted, this would give her a huge adventage. Enemys had the habit to slow their attention down when they thought that she was weak, even if they heard better. Gloved hands bumped against wood, and she asked for entrance. Sakura froze inside, when she heard a really really drunk Tsunade answer. Shit. When the Hokage was drunk, she was fit for nothing. 

But Sakura hoped and went inside the room, seeing Tsunade with red cheeks, cloudy eyes and her upper part of the body lay on the table. This was bad, damn bad. 

Sakura stepped forward to the desk, and simpered sweetly with closed eyes at her sensei, knowing that she was watched from the big window, from the outside of the room… but not in her right side. The window was on the left side, but there was a blind angle where she could tell her Shishou with hand signs that there was danger. 

Hopefully the alcohol wouldn't mess up her brain, the emerald green eyed teen dearly hoped so, as she started to talk about this 'pervert' who attacked her, and so on, while she slowly made the sign on her right side. Tsunade caught it, because she looked a little bit sober and nodded to her talking. 

But then she fell onto the desk with her head and when she looked up she told her:"Iiii rillly dooon …hic… knoooow whaaat daaaangaaar yoooo meeeeean…hiccup" 

Sakuras face froze, and the window shattered into millions of pieces. 

"So you had recognised us, little girl?"

"We had underestimated her… what shall we do now, Orochimaru-Sama?"

"Pff. We just knock her out. This isnt a problem, she don't have much chakra… she hasn't gotten strong anough to be a challenge." A stoic voice told Kabuto cold. Sakuras throat went dry. 

Sasuke… kun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you to :

Starlight – Wild Koneko

Scarletmirror

And

10tealeaf

for reviewing.

I know its kinda fast but the life as a ninja isnt relaxing, right?


	4. Chapter 4

_The Realationship between two human must stay superficial._

_Because if they fall for each other, they will make immeasurable damage._

_Leo Lehmann, Quartett by Claudia._

Chapture IV

Chapture IV

"Kukukukuku, your really mean Sasuke – kun. The poor kid."

Sakura brought herself together and held her chakra signature down.

_**Fucking shit heads, you'd better don't underestimate me!**_

_False, they shall underestimate me. Then we have a better chance to get out alive, or better away. _

_**We can make this either way! **_

_Not if we want to safe Tsunade too. In the moment she's defensless. Damn alcohol._

Now even her inner gritted her teethes and Sakura straightened herself up a little. 3 pairs of eyes were placed on Sakura which was a great con for the teen. But if she was honest, the Sharingan was the worst…than the medical trained eye from Kabuto. At least, the eyes which creeped her out most, this yellow shining eyes filled with arroganz and amusement. Yes, Sasuke really fit him, she thought bitterly as thanks to Shizune, a knock was heard on the door, Sakura used the advantage to dash with Chakra filled legs towards Tsunade and before one of the enemies could react Sakura jumped to the door and pushed Tsunade into Shizunes hands. With a "RUN!" the pink haired medic shut the door, and formed with her back to Sasuke a seal. She didn't want him to know how it worked, so Sakura turned around when she was finished. He watched her, like every idiotic bad guy would do, now he wanted the medic to explain what she did, like every idiotic good guy would do. But she was neither idiotic, nor a good guy. Never was. Sakura had still enough chakra in her feet to jump without him noticing her into the air, but as soon as she was in the air, Sasukes gaze was on her again, his eyes in a blood red color. This was going to be a long night… and damn she needed to make her jutsu movements faster, Kabuto and Orochimaru had made it out of the room in time to go after Shizune, who would make Tsunade sober by now. But this was now her last worry, then Sasuke took out his blade and came to her.

The Hokage would be really mad, because the room wouldn't get away without some real damages.

_The life of a kounichi is everything but comfortable._

_**Stop muttering and let's kick Arse's ass!**_

The green Chakra went through the system and eliminated all alcohol the black haired woman could find. Damn, this time Tsunade - hime had really disproportionate, problems didn't solve themselves just because you got drunk. A soft cursing mumbling signalized the younger one that the Hokage had finally recognized whats going on, soon the medic felt the Sannins Chakra mixing up with her own to help and it didn't lasted two more seconds and Tsunade was sober.

"What happe-"

As Shizune wanted to answer, the woman felt something pushing her away, Tsunade had bounced her in the stomach and where the younger medic had kneeled, Kabuto's chrakra scalpel was crushed in the floor. "Put yourself together and explain me later!" the loud voice of her master told as she heard Orochimaru cursing because she was able to sober up the Hokage.

Grinning, Shizune dashed towards Kabuto and they started to fight, while the blond faced the snake man.

"What do you want this time Orochimaru?" stated the hazelnut eyed woman restrained and with an emotionless gaze. A chuckle escaped his throat when the golden eyed man tilted his head to the side, mention towards the office where Sakura and Sasuke where inside. "Thiss iss none of my buissness, Ssassuke kuuun'ss decission to come here." An intelligent hu? Was all the Hokage could manage when her brain clicked. Sakura… how should she stand against the Uchiha? This Uchiha?

While she defended herself Tsunade thought about a way to help her student, as suddenly another thought kicked in. Where the hell was Pein? If he would be with Sakura, what should have been so, Tsunade would sense his chakra… you can guess if she could.

Ooo

"You… you've gotten stronger, Sakura."

Anger. Anger. Anger. More anger, Sakura! Stronger. Stronger. No pain, no sleepiness, no need to rest.

All he got was a lascivious smirk, something which didn't really fit her but whatever, he had other problems to take care of, because this damned chakra filled fist which could crack a wall wanted to say hello to his nose and the Sharingan master didn't wanted to feel the wounderful sensation if this would happen. Another bad thing, she was fast. With her perfect chakra control, the pink haired teen nearly flew around, sometimes he saw her feet just in a blur, with his Sharingan. Not even Naruto had managed this, so this was now for the youngest Uchiha kinda hard to fight. Sasuke gritted his teeth, where was the week pathetic Sakura he had known? It couldn't be that she got so strong in just 4 years, impossible. He hadn't even believed that she should be a medic nin, better than Tsunade herself. And now, if that's true too, she had improved in fighting skills (extremely) and was the best medic (on earth).

But this doesn't matter, she would never ever win against him, after all he was Sasuke Uchiha.

Dodging another punch which let the room shiver as her knuckles hit the wall, green emerald eyes following every of his movements, without glancing when it wasn't needed throwing her leg around but the male jumped away just in time and made some hand seals.

_**If he'd know that we cant use all of our strength because we would hurt our own barricade his fucking eyes would pop out! Shanarro!**_

Without a comment Sakura looked at the hand signs and knew immediately that it was his beloved fire jutsu which name she always forgot and nearly snarled because the smoke wouldn't decal. Sometimes barricades weren't that comfy to use. The pink haired girl was right, the fire came, she dodged it with jumping fast up, above him and landed mute on her feets right behind him, back to back. Sure he had recognised her but Sakura was out of the fire and with a big potion of luck she could toss the poisoned Senbon into his flesh – but no Sasuke had to choose to jump away too, and took out his Katana. Suddenly he recognized that he was in a barricade and the absence of oxygen. Taking a last deep breath, the medic dashed forwards and started hand to hand combat… or better hand to dodge combat with her ex-team mate, leading him further and further in the smoke. Sure, the room had caught fire, but Sakura didn't care. Since she had a advantage as medic, and had learned how to filter the oxygen out of poison or smoke, (not perfectly but it was much better than just to inhale smoke/poison) and could stay longer by consciousness. Hoping that it would turn out this way. More anger. More hate. Not tired, no pain… focus on your goal!

A slow moan was heard, damn this idiot woke up!

Sakura manipulated herself, to stay awake and strong and thanks God it worked. A sly grin came above her features, when she had thought 'God' she immediately had a picture of Pein in front of her inner eye… by the way, the second she'd find the Akatsuki Leader she'd lose her mind and scream like a idiotic, mind lost, maniac. Then she would collapse get a hold thanks to a wall or tree and drag him home, drink something and would fall asleep immediately.

The blade tore her flesh apart as if it would be paper and blood poured out of the wound, without a second thought the healing started and she fought like nothing had happened. Seems to irritate the little one, hu? "Thought I would break down crying, Sasuke?" she asked, amusement filled her voice, but because of lack from oxygen he didn't answer and saved everything for him to stay conscious. It was about for her to win as something bit her leg. Looking downwards and letting her guard fall for a second, she got another wound from his sword and saw a damned snake biting her ankle. Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen, really. The sword, it was like a déjà vu with Sasori, was pushed through the side of her stomach as she grabbed the blade and started healing the wound too, while lifting her foot up and she crashed it against her other foot, as the snake poofed away. Damn bitch, now she was poisoned and had no antidote. Sasuke smirked evilly and Sakura glared at him through her pink bangs, but she led chakra into her hands and simple broke the blade where she held it. The loud curse from Sasuke was ignored, as she jumped back, which caused her pain, and pulled the weapon out of her body. This ass of a dogs boy had summoned this snakes, so Sakura hadn't noticed, fuck.

_My soldier pills are in my bag… at home. Damn._

A grim smile plastered her face as she saw Sasuke stepping slowly towards her, a arrogant smile covering his face where every fan girl would squeal and faint, Sakura made a disgusted noise. At least this man would not get out of this office and die from loss of oxygen, at least get poisoned. This barricade she had made could only and absolute only she disintegrate or create and nobody could escape this invisible walls. Even Tsunade tried but failed miserably. With two burnt hands and very angry, she had screamed at Sakura to let her out. Oh yeah, this was an adventure.

Even if Sakura would die, this prison would stay. And Sasuke would rot…but who knew what Orochimaru could do?

"Well… you have improved a little, but-" "You and your big mouth, I wounded you badly even if you didn't recognize it, Idiot! The times I touched you, even if it was just barely I destroyed or stopped your nerves and sinews. This snapping you heard all the time wasn't because of the movements we made, it were your body. But because of the adrenalin you don't feel it now. Kabuto will be very desperate at the damage I made." She grinned satisfied, when she saw the shocked expression but barely dodged his next attack, which made her grin falter. Cant he just fain, simply and uncomplicated? Men are so… troublesome! Sakura heared something hissing, and jumped in the air immediately, just at the time when a snake darted forwards to get her but the pink haired medic could get away just in time.

The poison she had inside her ankle, and just her ankle because the medic had build again a cage around the foot and stopped the poison from devulging in her body, was hurting bad.

She pushed her hand through the smoke, and hit Sasuke's shoulder. Hard. The pink haired woman heard the first: cracking of the bones (right hand, Shanarro!) then the disruption of the wall and finally the sizzling sound when his body collided with her barricade. This had to hurt, much more then her ankle. Ha, take this Uchiha!

Coughting slightly, Sakura squeezed her eyes a little to see better – bad mistake then just in this moment a hurt bad now very pissed Sasuke dashed forwards, with his splintered sword and aimed at her heart, Sakura was able to see him, but her body wouldn't move in time.

_MovemovemovemoveMOVEMOVE!_

Splash.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Chapter 5

_The Realationship between two human must stay superficial._

_Because if they fall for each other, they will make immeasurable damage._

_Leo Lehmann, Quartett by Claudia._

﻿

_-Peins thoughts-_

Chapture V.

Splash.

Blood splattered on her chest, breasts face and shoulders.

Pain. It really hurt… and she didn't know why.

Just because her beloved friend had thrown himself infront of the blade to shield her, even if he hadn't to do this, even if he should still be on a mission. Just because the dark red liquid which circulated out of a wound, because of her… it shouldn't hurt Sakura that much to see this.

"N-naruto?"(No Pein throwing himself OoCish infront of the blade! Got you all!) a hollow whisper, the green eyed female didn't know by herself if she'd spoken out loud but when he moved his head to the side, so he could face her it was obvious.

A sly smirk graced his pierced face as he answered grinning:" I don't know whats going on, but I will protect you Sakura-chan!" and soon his ozean blue eyes started to get red, and the cherry blossom haired girl new immediately that Kyubis power was now filling the blond heads body.

_How is this possible! He wasn't able to get through the barrier, even with his Kyuubi powers last time! And back then he even used 2 fucking tails of him!_

_-Your barricade isn't good enough to stay against me.-_

_**What the hell was that?**_

Sakura recognized that her walls were breaking down, and stared in slight disbelieve at her savior, this voice forgotten. Ohmygawd this sounded crazy.

Sakura got up, trembling, she didn't want Naruto to fight, he must have come from a Mission right now, when Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't want to be protected. _Again_.

"I think you did enough for tonight Sakura" her Sensei told the green eyed medic lazy, with his famous smile underneath his mask.

Nodding, she took a couple of steps back, and started to heal her body.

oOo

Two ANBU, like Sakura would say, Wolfy and Birdy had arrived and fought with the two woman against Kabuto and sometimes helped Tsunade. They two also kept the Jounin which thought they could help away, because even if they tried, they were a burden in such a fight and needed no victims.

"What happened?" the smooth voice of Birdy (I just call them this way 'kay?) was heard when he whirled around to avoid the touch with Kabutos scaplel and sprinted near to Shizune. Wolfy darted while time to Kabuto, so the silver haired man was busy and the other two could take a little break. This damned snakes helped the medic, without them it wouldn't be that of a problem to kill this man but when was life fair? Rrright, never, so no need to say anything more.

"Well, it was this way, what Tsunade had told me that Sakura suddenly came in the room with some little bandit. But this had been a gamesmanship from Orochimaru … or Sasuke. Because right now Sakura fights with Sasuke Uchiha, in the main office. The bad thing, to cage the Uchiha Sakura created a barricade so he wont come out… not even Tsunade can break though this barricade."

"But why wasn't the Hokage prepared?" interposed Wolfy, a little angry about how this turned out and Birdy darted now towards the medic while Shizune started to heal a wound from the ANBU with the Wolf's mask. "Well… if I'm honest Tsunade hime wasn't really sober at that time. When Sakura wanted to tell the blonde about the danger, because she knew that there was something wrong, Tsunade had instead of calling the ANBU asked bluntly 'what danger?' and then the Oto's broke through the window. I heard the crash and wanted to see whats wrong, when Sakura pushed Tsunade into my arms and bumped me out of the room. The last thing I heard was that she screamed 'run', and the locking of the door."

The ANBU didn't say anything for a while but the black haired woman heard the ANBU next to her sigh a little and mumble something about 'I hope he makes it in time' but when she wanted to ask what he meant, she jumped out of Kabutos way and the fight began to start over.

Then Shizune realized, no one of them had asked about the Akatsuki Leader.

oOo

"How dare you hurt Sakura chan!!" roared the blond, with a deep voice, it sounded like thunder as he stared at Sasuke, who had let go of his sword, Naruto pulled it out of his arm.

"Pff." Was the only response as Sasuke started to breath properly again, without fearing to faint as he placed his hand on his hip and leaned back.

Naruto got into a fighting stance, and the pink haired medic got worried. Naruto was quite quiet and her friend seemed pretty exhausted even if he didn't want to show it.

More snakes, summoned from Orochimaru to help Sasuke came into the room, know when the barricade was gone. Maybe this is the reason why Naruto isnt able to get one tail out?

"Sakura… it was so obvious that you would get another one to protect you. Cant manage anything alone, hu?" he laughed condescending, well as much as a Sasuke would laugh. Ever. It was a insane chuckle, Sakura nearly felt honored.

She was angry, but started to cough violently. Damn-

The price for the barricade… why now? Damn it! Cant it get even more worse? Someone broke through our barricade, we are in the ass because of this poison and Naruto is exhausted, as Kakashi. I can feel his low Chakra.

"I ask myself how you imagine to defeat your brother when you need Orochimarus help to win against this kounichi, Sasuke."

Everyone turned to the voice, Pein stood in the frame of the broken window and watched everyone with his circled eyes. A glare which could kill was shot at the Leader who didn't seem to notice and walked ductile towards the now frozen people on the office.

"And who are you to say that?" growled the Uchiha angry, snakes surrounding him, Sasuke wasn't impressed by him.

Sakura however, felt her bracelet turning hot and she was curios know.

Had he broken the barrier? If so, then why? He should be glad if she was kill- …scratch that. He was just impossible, it was impossible to see through his actions so scratch that maybe he had planned all of this!

But Pein didn't even spare her a glance but walked towards Sasuke, straight past Kakashi and Naruto, since she grabbed both of them by their sleeves and mentioned them to stop, he was 'someone she knew'. Argh, Sakura sucked at lying.

But before the Akatsuki Leader reached the ex-teammate, Orochimaru stood in front of his student to shield him.

"Ah… I thought that Konoha killed you, Pein?"

While the snake man chuckled, Tsunade, wounded but alive came through the door frame and looked at the sight, right behind her the two Anbu and Shizune who didn't looked as if she'd take this easier.

But who could blame her?

"Well, you see I'm still alive Orochimaru. And if you hope that I've changed fronts then your wrong."

Gold-yellow eyes squeezed themselves lightly as the man faced the Rinnengan master, confused. "Why do you protect that pathetic girl then? Affection?"

HELL NO!Unfortunately nooooo…

Sakura straightened up, even with her wounds and glared the Sannin in his yellow eyes as her face went emotionless and her feet moved until she stood right beside Pein.

"I don't know what makes you believe that between us is any other bound than antagonism, but maybe your too old to understand something like this." A sly and lazy smile was plastered on her from blood loss pale lips as she saw Orochimarus angered face. "But it would cause him pain when I die, because he has a chakra bound to me so Konoha will know about his whereabouts…no correction, that I know this."

She hold up her bracelet.

"Badly it wouldn't kill him, though since he isn't a masochist he rather protect me than feel pain. Logic isn't it?" Sakura told him, in a tone she told a five year old that too much sugar is bad for teeth, and it annoyed the Oto ruler to no end.

"You little… " the Akatsuki Leader lifted his arm, so it was in front of the pink haired petite body. Orochimaru got it and made a disgusted face. "Ssso you are now a little puppy who protectsss a kid?"

When Orochimaru saw the smile, which had made Sakura shiver violently some time back, the snake man raised an eyebrow and backed away. In a poof they were gone, including Sasuke and Kabuto.

A weak sigh escaped the green eyed woman lips. This was… Sasuke… now she started to realize slowly what had happened. When the teen got into a fight she immediately pushed away her emotions, and now the event slowly sank in. Sasuke… her Sasuke kun wanted to kill her. He hadn't even blinked, he would have killed her without a second thought.

The ache which came from her chest was way pain fuller than all the wounds she got. Without thinking the medic stepped forwards, pushed Narutos sleeve up to his shoulders and lay her hands some inches above his wound as green healing chakra started to circulate the torn flesh and the cure started. If she would have been anyone else, Tsunade would have shoved her away and told the girl to sleep, but Sakura wouldn't let the wounded Tsunade heal someone now, and Sakuras mental state was in the moment at the edge, the blonde Hokage was sure about this, and let the woman do what she wanted to do. Even if it was to heal him instead of Shizune, herself or the ANBU.

After some minutes, (when other medics where already there and treated the others) Sakura slowly came back to reality and looked at the hand which was perfect again, not even a white scar was to see anymore (Good, that Kyuubi had helped or Sakura may have collapsed). The bone had been scratched and slightly splintered, his muscles and flesh were cut. A wonder that the Haruno was finished in such a short time, but Naruto knew how good his friend was. Well. He was used that she did unbelievable things.

When she looked up with her usual smaragd shining eyes, the blond haired man didn't miss to recognize the absence of the fire which naturally burned inside.

_-She seems pretty exhausted-_

Logic. This Uchiha wasn't an easy enemy, and Pein knew about the Harunos former Teamate and their realationship. After all it wasn't that accidental that he was here in Konoha. And it wasn't just a play of the gods that he got her as a minder. But the girl had some mistakes in her defense. Bad mistakes. She concentrated way too much on her left side, because it was her weaker side so she just avoided attacks from her right with isntinct, but this could be her downfall one day. Today it nearly cost her life, if he hadn't destroyed the barricade to let the Kyuubi Container pass.

"T-the poison…" her breath hitched as she started to balance, and the Hokage was immediately by her students side.

"Sakura? Sakura chan, whats wrong?!" Naruto was shocked, she just healed him! The ozean blue eyed young man wanted to run to his friend who was know lying on the ground in Tsunades arms but Kakashi held him back.

The copy nin didn't even face his student but stared blank at Pein… if Orochimaru was so feared of him that he just left, then who the hell was this person?

The Leader anyhow went near to Sakura, so he wouldn't have to surpress the pain from this bracelet anymore and leaned himself against the wall.

The little snippets of the conversations told him, that the pink haired girl wasn't able to get the poison out of her system, because it wasn't just a something (he didn't catch the word, 'normal poison' he suggested) which just mixed itself with blood and was easily to sort out, but it imitated the blood and was now a …'fucking' part of it.

"Some of the poison is already in my system, tarned as normal blood… I think its like a virus which get itself a shell of blood and hides itself in it. When it comes to a organ, its using the blood to come in and then…" Sakura started to cough violently, and the blonde treated her wounds.

"Watch over the poison and look what its doing, maybe you can discover the rest then too Sakura, ill see that your wounds will heal. Just concentrate on the poison."

_And I have to explain to Naruto and Kakashi whats going on know… wounderful'_ Where Tsunades last thoughts before she concentrated on her student again.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Realationship between two human must stay superficial._

_Because if they fall for each other, they will make immeasurable damage._

_Leo Lehmann, Quartett by Claudia._

Chapter VI.

The ceiling was white, it smelled like medicine and the first thought of her mind 'Hospital food… yummy.'

Sighing out loud the young female sat up and winced at the needle in her arm when she bent off her arm and pushed herself up from the bed. Without a second thought the needle was out and put on the table as Sakura grabbed a glass of water which stood near her bed and drank it. The 17 year old just didn't like the feeling of these little things sticking in her flesh, even if she had no problem to push other people needles in the body. The smell of medicin had already filled her nose long time ago so she didn't recognize it anymore as she pushed her legs out of the bed and stood up, walking to the window when she started to cought softly. Closing her eyes, the medic got through her body to search for any remained injuries and ecpesially the poison. She started by her heart, got from the most important organs to her toes, slowly, not wanting to overlook anything. Satisfied when she found nothing, Sakura looked around in the room to see if there were her clothes, she didn't want to face any of her friends in a hospital clothing like this. When she didn't need it at least and was relieved to find her normal standart clothing and hoped that it was cleaned, when it was the one she had on during the fight. _Sasuke. _

oOo

"Okay. It may sound careless to you-" "Which it is." "But see it from the other side. If we get him to help us… Akatsuki would be with us, we could defeat Orochimaru and help Amegakure and Kirigakure out of their comercial misery. It would be benefit for everyone of us." The Hokage offered and looked at the copy cat and the knucklehead Ninja of Konoha who eyed her with dissapproving eyes. "You know that this man killed his wife and children, a whole village and thousand of other people? You know that this man is a S-Class Criminal, who isnt so easy to deal with as you act?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at this talk, she had heard the same from Sakura several times. She gulped.

If the kids here, (in Tsunades eyes even Kakashi was a kid) would know that she thought _exactly the same as them, _what would their reaction be like?

The air in the room was thick, it was the tension the anger and the emotion from the two overprotective male, worrieng about Konoha and Sakura. But as she recognized, even as a Kage you were nothing more than a doll, moved by the elders… willingless, helpless and powerless… at the beginning she was allowed to have her own head, could succed with her own ideas and the elders bowed their heads and did as she said. But the last few years… they had never the intention to obey her. They just wanted to manipulate her. The thing was just, that Tsunade was already old. And the elders were unscrupulously and just took the energy to hold her down. She was nothing but their pet anymore, and as much as she hated it, they had her in their hands. She couldn't do anything about it.

A headache crept slowly into her head, behind her eyeballs, and the woman dismissed the two Ninjas, who were everything but happy with the forbiddance to visit Sakura or come near her in any possible way. Maybe they would have been soothed when she told them, she, Tsunade, wasn't allowed to visit her apprentaice either, but she doubted that she could do that so easily.

Just as the two Ninjas went out of the office, a second door, next to her table, opened and a smiling shadowed man walked slowly next to her table.

"That was just right, Tsunade-Sama…" whispered the person hushed, but the amused linging tone wasn unheard by the Sannin who kept her cool. "Just as we expected. You have to keep this two distruptive factors away from Sakura Haruno. After all is she –" "I don't want to hear that again." Growled the Sannin with a hurt and anger in her eyes and the man shut up. Even if the elders had her under control most of the times, he didn't want to risk a flight to suna. With nothing more that the Kages fist.

oOo

Pein sat at the roof of the hospital, his eye wandering over the sight of Konohagakure.

To be honest, the S Class Criminal had not the slightest interest in the pink haired kounichi, even if she was more than just a normal medic nin. She could heal to a degree wich was worth recognizing, and was a fighter none the less. And he had to admit she wasn't even that bad, for a Konoha kounichi. He hadnt thought that at this time, where everyone was spoiled here, he would be able to find such a good trained person. Even if she was more than far away from the level of an S Class Ninja.

His autumn orange hair swung in the wind while the cold air was refreshing on his skin. He was used to colder temperatures, and much more rain. Apropos, Rain. Wasn't this the reason he was here originally?

The Leader of the Akatsuki (I call him Leader even if I know it's Madara) stood up, and went into the center of the roof from the hospital building, and looked up in the clear sky. It would be harder then he was used to, when wanted it to rain because in the air werent as much water particle as in Amegakure. But hell, he even made it in Suna so this shouldn't be a problem. Or, to say it this way, had he ever had a problem with anything or anyone? No.

After 5 Minutes the first raindrop hit Pein's skin on his cheek and rolled softly down to his chin, until it fell on the concreted ground. Yes. Originally he got to Konoha, let himself catch because of a pact. Because of an agreement between himself and _the elders of Konoha_. They went to him and made him an offer which he first wanted to decline but… he got interested. After all is that the City were the Kyuubi kid lives in, he ex-sensei grew up and all the kids were spoiled but kinda strong. After all some of his Akatsuki members had been killed by Konoha kids. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu were already dead murdered by nothing more than children. So Pein had accepted the deal…

oOo

Sakura looked long out of the window. She wasn't allowed to meet her Shishou and neither Naruto, nor Kakashi or Sai came to visit her, even if they always, several times, have done that in the past. _Even if she just wanted to sleep, and not to listen to two bickering males and an annoyed Sensei._

What was wrong? Okay, wrong Question, because she knew the answer already… Naruto didn't want to visit her, because she _watched over the man who ordered to kill Gaara and Naruto. _This would just be the logic way, she mused with a sarcastic smile on her lips while she watched how the sun started to dissapear behind the top of the trees as more and more clouds started to build themselves over the horizon while she massaged her cold arms her head leaned against the hard window frame while she sat there, staring up into the sky.

After a time, she didn't know how long to be exact, it was just dark already, a raindrop fell onto the left side of her face and crept over her skin until it reached the chin and dropped down on her shirt. Rain… Konoha could be happy for every drop they got, after 3 years of bad harvest, because of aridity. Konoha had already lived through a famine, even if it wasn't that bad with the help of Yukigakure, Sunagakure and a litle bit other Countries sent them. Water, Meat, Meals… and now the rain came back since a few weeks. It seemed that everything turned just fine, by now, but Sakura couldn't get away the feeling that there was something absolutely NOT right. Everything was just NOT right!

Wow. You Genius. The next time we CAN GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING HOSPITAL, I'll get you Cookies. And what now?

Ouch. Do something about this habit talking sarcastic, I cant stand this at the moment. I am trying to think, instead of some other people who just know how to whine.

Sakura hit her head two times, hoping that her inner would just dissapear and it seemed to work because she had silence in her head. Which was a good and seldom thing. Her inner seemed to be stressed too.

The green eyes medic looked around, waved her feet out of the window, but kept sitting. She wanted to go home so badly… to her bed, her kitchen, her bathroom, her _2 ANBU and massmurder. _Oh yes. How she wanted to go home.

The whole longing cut down with the last thought, the 17 year old medic closed her eyes when she heard a lovely thunder roll over the land, and pushed one ear phone in the left ear, to hear the thunder and rain, plus the music she loved so much. This was the perfect mix to calm her down, since now no birds were chilping so high that it hurt, and no children run screaming down the streets. Nothing against birds and children but they were so _loud. _Especially when you have extremely trained ears to hear even the slightes noise. Sakura couldn't go in discos, or Concerts because of that. But the teen didn't mind that. As long as mp3 players und internet existed. A smile tugged at her lips and Sakura let herself be consumed by music and the thunder storm while she was watched by grey circled eyes.

Pein wondered what music this child liked, because of the rain he couldn't hear it.

oOo Flashback oOo ?

_**Pein, we need you to in Konoha. We need RAIN, And we, the elders, know that you can create rain, you've got the choice, either you will help us or… you will suffer.**_

Pein had just laughed at this.

_**Pein-Sama, we are sorry that we have been… discourteous but we have made a deal. **_

_**You help us to stop the famine with your power to create rain, and you can choose any Ninja you like for you to rebuild Akatsuki. You are allowed to take 4 Ninjas, so your Organization will be re-built.**_

This had made him think.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry, it took me long to up-date. I had a chapter before I wanted to drive on vacation but then I got this idea… and so I waited until I came back to write this.

So Tsunade isnt as evil as she seems and the real badass Character are the elders.

The story, which is a 08/15 until now.. I think I'm able to make something really interesting out of this.

Thanks to all reviewers,

X.S.X


End file.
